


An Unlikely Pair

by midnight0301



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Pining, Post op trans female, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight0301/pseuds/midnight0301
Summary: After the Battle of Starkiller,  Snap and a member of the flight crew celebrate back in his room. She had been waiting a long time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is an original character that belongs to me and my lovely best friend. It isn't properly mentioned in this fic but she is trans! We love her to bits and so I hope you all like her too!"

Everything was going absolutely crazy - the entire base in shambles. Anyone who wasn't in the command center, holding their breath, was outside losing it. The First Order was charging their weapon, aimed right for their system. 

The terror was not lost on the young woman who stood beneath a T-70 x-wing making sure it was fully fueled and ready for take off. Her hands were shaky and as soon as she heard dozens of heavy boots on the runway, moving out quickly towards their respective ships, she knew there would be less walking back. 

"She ready for me, Sam?" a familiar voice filled her ears and she looked up to see Snap, giving her his usual congenial smile. She wasn't quite sure how he managed it with the weight of what he was about to go do or attempt. 

"Few more seconds till she's fully fueled but then you'll be able to go." Sam responded but was mortified to hear her own voice shaky with fear. One large, gloved hand gripped her shoulder. 

"Hey, kid, relax okay? We're gonna take these bastards out." he gave a comforting smile and squeezed gently before moving to climb up the ladder into his bird. 

Sam took a deep breath, trying not to think too much about his kindness. He didn't have to be so kind, didn't have to be friendly, from what she'd heard he hadn't been given much of a reason to care. Yet he did and, if she were being honest, it seriously fucked with her head. 

It didn't take more than another second to finish the fueling and she quickly shut it off, unhooking the x-wing from any lines and closing up any hatches. She climbed two rungs of the ladder and gave him a thumbs up. Before the hatch closed though she found herself speaking before thinking. 

"Temmin, you'd better make sure this place stays in one piece - and come back to it in one piece too!" she had to call over the sound of the engine starting. Just before the hatch completely closed he got out his answer. 

"I promise."  
\---

Sam bit her nails anxiously, sitting in a crowd of people outside the command center waiting for news, any news really. They had heard murmurs of the death count, fighters going down, dead or presumed so. They would be if the mission succeeded. There was loud shouting, whooping and hollering from inside the room. 

They had won. Against all odds, the Resistance had won. 

That was no solace though for the young mechanic, although she smiled and celebrated along with the others for a few brief moments before she rushed to join the crowd that was pouring out from the buildings and onto the tarmac. 

Above them, x-wings started to enter atmo, slowly descending to the landing strip. Most of them blue and white, it was hard to tell who had made it back - except for Poe Dameron, whose striking black bird landed after the infamous Millennium Falcon touched down at the far end. 

Sam pushed through the crowd, looking and watching as orange flight suit clad pilots jumped down to the ground. It wasn't until she saw the heavy-set reconnaissance pilot's feet hit the ground that she felt the relief and joy of their victory. 

Snap's eyes scanned the crowd after he removed his helmet, tucking it beneath his arm as he saw her. A wide grin spread over his face as he made a beeline for her. 

"Didn't break my promise!" he said happily and actually dropped his helmet, hands going straight for her waist and lifting her up for a spin. Sam immediately grabbed his shoulders, utterly shocked by his actions. He was kind, sure, but he'd never done this. Not to her at least. She'd seen him be pretty cozy with a lot of people around base, celebratory or not. None of it had ever been directed towards her like this. 

"Guess not!" she tried to sound casual as he set her back down on her feet and pulled her in for a bone-crushing hug. She hugged back as best she could but it was a little hard to get her arms around him and on her feet she couldn't properly wrap her arms around his neck unless he bent down. He gave a deep, rumbling laugh that resonated in his chest and vibrated against her. Sam blushed profusely and tried to pull back. He was a decorated pilot. She was on the flight crew. He risked his life all the time. All she did was make sure the ship itself wasn't how he was risking his life. 

Snap let go of her for a moment before apparently deciding he wasn't done yet, pulling her into yet another hug. A cart hovered past them with a young man laying on the back of it, unconscious. The Resistance's golden boy followed after with a heart sick expression on his face. 

"I couldn't have done this without you." he said suddenly and it made her freeze up. Anyone on base could prime a kriffing x-wing for takeoff. It was in the job description. 

"Yeah you could have." she said firmly but it was promptly ignored. 

"Escape the hoards of people with me?" he held out his hand to her and she eyed it in shock. 

"I- uh- wha- Yeah? Where?" she stammered, barely even a real, Basic, response. 

"C'mon, Sam, relax. Let's celebrate a little bit." he took her hand and pushed through the throng. A woman smirked at him and clapped him hard on the back - Jessika Pava if she remembered right - as they walked past. 

It wasn't until they were halfway down the hall towards the pilots barracks that she realized he might be taking her to his quarters. 

"Uh... Snap?" she asked, nervous. 

"Yes?" he responded, completely nonchalant. 

"Where are we going?"

"Uhm... My room. Too many people in common areas." he said it as if it were obvious and stopped in front of a door with the name 'Wexley' in the designation slot. His thick, skilled fingers made quick work of the keypad on the frame and soon the metal door swished open. "Ladies first." he said and released her hand. Sam timidly entered the room. 

His quarters weren't what she had expected. From his personality she had expected a bit of a mess, not that he had a messy personality, but he seemed the type to always hurry and not pay heed to the shirt he'd thrown to the floor. The room was actually well kept, floor clear and the bed even made. Perhaps he straightened up before missions to hide anything embarrassing if he never came back. 

The door clicked closed behind her and she turned to see Snap press himself against the closed door, sighing. 

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry. Just a lot of adrenaline ya know? TIE fighters and giant oscillators and shit can kind of overwhelm a man." he chuckled humourlesly. 

"Oh... Well... Uh..."

"At least I'm still around to feel the adrenaline, right?"

"That isn't what I was going to say." she retorted, furrowing her brow. 

"Okay. You made me promise to come back. Help me remember I'm back?" he took a step forward and she felt her heart skip a beat. Was he-

"Are you propositioning me?"

"Yes." he said firmly, not shying away from it. Sam's mind went blank and then went crazy. 

"Why would you want-"

"I've always wanted to- thought you did too but if I read you wrong you can leave." his tone seemed steady but his face didn't portray the same level of sincerity. She wasn't sure he actually believed he could let her go. 

"If I said yes... What would we be afterwards?"

"Friends. Always friends." he assured her. It wasn't what she had hoped for but at least he wasn't planning on completely leaving her in the dust. 

"Okay."

"Is that an okay about the friends thing or an okay to my... Proposition."

"Yes." she managed, feeling her heart pounding. 

"Kriff-" he breathed and took one long stride towards her, leaning down to cup the back of her head and lead her to his mouth. His fingers buried themselves in the twists of her blonde braids as he slotted his lips over hers, hot and adrenaline filled. Sam's toes curled in her boots as his other hand held her at the small of her waist and pulled her up against him. Something about his ability to take control of her body made her surge with want. 

They were moving, his hands moving to push her vest from her shoulders, then tug the tail of her shirt untucked from her khakis and then trying to unbutton those. She tried not to think about how easily he undid the standard female Resistance uniform. 

His mouth was on her neck, beard scratching at her skin as she tried to undo the thick vest on top of his flight suit, fumbling with the buckles anxiously until he pulled back, chuckling. 

"Relax, babe, okay?" he undid the vest himself as he kissed her again, letting it fall to the floor and then starting to unzip the orange body suit. Once it was shrugged off his shoulders, arms free of the sleeves he reached to the tail of her shirt. "May I?" 

"I've already said yes to you putting your dick in me why are you asking about taking off my shirt?" she managed and then pulled it off herself, watching as his pupils dilated at the sight of her bare chest. 

"Maker you're beautiful..." he breathed, making her feel incredibly shy. Somehow the sentiment made all of this a little too close to something real. She still didn't back down though. This was her only chance to fuck the man she was in love with. 

"Th-this is a little unfair huh?" she reached to tug up his undershirt and felt rewarded when he chuckled and made quick work of the dark grey material. 

Now it was her turn to enjoy a view. Snap wasn't a bodybuilder or anywhere near it. His body was soft and thick and comfy looking, chest covered with dark hair that she wanted to run her fingers through and play with while curled up against his side. 

"You're staring." his voice sounded a little hesitant but at the same time he was absolutely bursting to get on with it. 

"Yeah, women tend to do that when they see somebody they find attractive without their shirt on..." she reached forward and ran her hands up his chest, sliding them up to his cheeks and pulling him down for a kiss. Once more he held her waist and pulled her in, their bare torsos meeting and pressing together. 

There were a few awkward fumbles, trying to get the rest of their clothing off, but nothing made her want to stop. In fact the sheer image of Snap nearly tripping and falling when he forgot to take his boots off before trying to step out from his suit would he ingrained in her memory forever. 

Finally though she was only in her panties and sitting on the edge of the bed, fingers pushed beneath the waistband of Snap's boxers and ready to tug them down. He ran his hand over her hair, smiling softly and blushing - he was actually blushing - as she pulled that last fabric down and uncovered him. 

She tried not to smile too wide as she saw his cock for the first time, biting her lip and taking in the view. Average length but thick, uncut and proudly curving upwards towards his soft belly. She was too eager to let him step out of the boxers before wrapping her hand around him and giving a slow tug. 

Snap moaned, pleased and surprised, furrowing his brow as he looked down at her. Sam just smirked and leaned in, flicking her tongue out across his head to tease where there was a bead of pre already glistening. She thoroughly enjoyed the pleased groan he gave. 

His moaning only got more enthusiastic as she wrapped her lips around him and started to suck him down, reaching her arms around him and grabbing his ass to pull him further in, holding him in place as she took him deep. 

"Oh, kriff! Kriff! Whoa hold on" he managed, cupping her cheek and leading her back off his cock. 

"I do something wrong?" she asked, lips swollen and red from the pleasure she had already been giving. 

"Hell no I'd just rather get to fuck you before I came yeah?" he chuckled, a little breathless and finally kicked off his boxers. "First though..." he knelt down and hooked his fingers over her panties to yank them off. 

Sam yelped, surprised but then turned on. Gasping as she went flat on her back, her legs being gripped behind the knees and spread and before she even had a clue what was going on, Snap's mouth had descended on her core. She let out a drawn out moan as he licked into her, beard scratching the insides of her thighs. 

"Kriffing hell, Snap!" she cried out, back arching. The last person to be so gracious with their mouth had been a woman in a club fresher. The man just moaned into her, sending vibrations straight through her body. She didn't know how much time had passed before the orgasm it but it felt like only seconds, body shaking and arching, her hands buried in his hair. Snap took a deep breath and laughed when he came back up. 

"Trying to smother me, Sam?" he teased and moved to his feet, easily picking her up and tossing her further up the bed as if she were weightless. 

"H-holy kriff..." was all she managed as he climbed above her and kissed her hungrily, knocking her knees apart. They could only sustain a few moments of kissing and grinding until Snap was fumbling with the bed stand drawer, pulling out a condom and making quick work of rolling it down over his cock. 

"Maker... You ready?" he mumbled, cock head pressed right above her entrance. 

"Temmin." she said sternly and earned a laugh from him as he pushed in and slid home, both of them moaning in pleasure. 

"Holy fuck! Sam!" he laughed and kissed her, immediately starting to move. "Forgot to ask. Fast or slow?" he chuckled breathlessly. 

"What do you think?" she managed, one hand finding purchase on his back and the other tangled in his dark hair. 

"Fast it is then." he smirked and immediately picked up the pace. 

Apparently when Temmin "Snap" Wexley said fast, he meant fast.

There were five distinct sounds: their breathing, their gratuitous moaning, the slapping of skin, the sound of the bed creaking, and the rhythmic pounding of the frame against the wall. Basically, if everyone weren't doing the same thing, everyone would hear them. 

Snap was good, very good, at least in her opinion. This was everything she had ever dreamt of, imagined, touched herself to the thought of in the dark or in the fresher. Ball-slapping, loud, sex with Temmin Wexley. 

"Oh! Shit... I'm gonna come!" he cried out past her ear and she was fairly certain those were her new favourite words. All in a day she had seen him leave, feared he wouldn't return, and then fucked him down from a post-battle adrenaline high. 

"Come on, Snap, come for me... I'm close too... Come inside me." she encouraged breathlessly and slipped a hand down between them, rubbing her own clit furiously to catch up as he got closer. 

Two more thrusts and he was gone, buried to the hilt in her as his cock jumped and he spilled into the condom. Just as he pushed deep she managed to finish, crying out and tightening around his cock as if trying to milk him of everything he had. 

Both of them were panting, sweaty messes, collapsing into each other as he reached down and held the top of the condom as he pulled out. They were giggling as it was tied off and tossed into the bin by the bed. 

"That was-"

"Amazing." she started and he finished, both of them chuckling breathlessly again as the leaned into each other.

"We need to do that again." she said without thinking and she was about to right herself before he answered without missing a beat. 

"Hell yeah."


End file.
